The last of Fall
by Dreadaeleon
Summary: UA : Univers Post-Apo proche de The last of Us. Il y a 10 ans, l'humanité a été décimée par le cordyceps, les survivants doivent lutter contre les infectés et leurs semblables pour survivre. Le monde est à la fois en ruine et plus beau que jamais. Qu'adviendra-t-il de Naruto et de Gaara ? Ce bâtiment dans lequel ils s'apprêtent à rentrer sera-t-il le dernier ? Narugaa.


**Disclamer :** Naruto et Gaara ne m'appartiennent pas. The Last of us non plus _(vivement le 2 T T)_. Je n'ai que la rédaction et l'histoire ^^ .

 **Beta lectrice :** Fullmetal okasan \0/. Je lui fais un énorme câlin _(hug puissance 12)_ et 48 cookies aux délicieuses pépites de chocolat pour m'avoir harcelé via skype _(et irl)_ pour que j'écrive et que je publie ^^.

 **Rating M :** Pour cause de trucs pas très très chouli. Non vraiment, c'est pas cool.

 **Note ! :** Salut tout le monde, contente de vous revoir !

Visiblement, une **prophétie** dit que je n'écris que tout les uns ans, je suppose qu'on ne peut pas lutter contre le courant du destin **. Enfin, j'aimerais quand même partager cette fics là avec vous ^^.

J'ai eu l' **idée** en jouant à The last of us _(au cas où quelqu'un aurait encore des doutes XD)_. On se revoit en bas 0/

 **°°° °° ° Bonne lecture ° °° °°°**

 **The last of Fall.  
**

Journal du sniper – poste n°2-S

 _ **[08/10]**_

 _ENTRÉE de deux recrues supplémentaires. Deux jeunes filles. Rousse 1m70, 20 ans ( ?). Brune, 1m60, la trentaine._

 _10h : SORTIE de l'équipe de reconnaissance._

 _16h : ENTRÉE de l'équipe de reconnaissance._

 _ **[11/10]**_

 _Rien._

 _[Je vais devoir trouver un nouveau mot pour « ennuie »]_

 _ **[13/10]**_

 _Toujours rien._

 _[Dick a bousillé ma chaise avec son gros cul. Sérieux comment il peut encore être aussi énorme 10 ans après la fermeture de McDo ?]_

 _ **[22/10]**_

 _17h : 4 infectés ont attaqué la barrière Nord. Une perte. Barrière à renforcer._

 _[« Un incident mineur » - le commandant. Merde ce mec est mort ! Il s'est fait bouffer la moitié du crâne. NB : Ce type est un connard. Attention.]_

 _ **[31/10]**_

 _ENTRÉE de 8 million de loups-garous._

 _[Cadeau ! Juste pour toi Kay. JOYEUX HALLOWEEN !]_

 _ **[18/11]**_

 _ENTRÉE de deux biches dans le périmètre._

 _[On a discuté de l'Infection, avec Jeff et Tommy. Le pasteur pense que c'était une punition divine et que l'humanité l'avait mérité. Jeff lui dit de fermé sa gueule. J'aime ce type.]_

 _ **[29/11]**_

 _Attaque massive d'infectés sur la barrière Est. Repli vers le centre de la base. Abandon du poste de surveillance n°2-E._

 _ **[01/12]**_

 _Attaque de plusieurs claqueurs – laboratoire Ouest. Abandon des postes n°4-O, 1-N et de la totalité des autres. 17 pertes. Les ¾ des effectifs._

 _Fait chier._

 _Repli vers le laboratoire. Abandon de ce poste._

Naruto releva la tête.

\- Ces types ont vraiment pas eu de chance…

Gaara laissa son regard dériver sur la carcasse d'une Berline, près d'un grillage. La peinture métallique était partie au fil des hivers, laissant voir le métal nu de la carrosserie lui-même rongé par la rouille. Le temps s'était chargé de décolorer le tissu qui recouvrait les sièges. Un ours en peluche qui avait dû être brun dans une vie antérieure gisait sur le siège conducteur, ses entrailles de coton laissés à l'air libre. Un soupir franchit les lèvres de l'homme aux cheveux rouges.

\- L'humanité n'a vraiment pas eu de chance.

Naruto acquiesça calmement en rangeant le carnet du mort dans son sac à dos. Un jour, peut être qu'il trouverait un endroit pour ranger tout ça… ou pas. Ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. De toute manière, ça faisait des années qu'il n'avait plus de « maison » à proprement parlé.

Sur le bord de la route, devant un grand portail en fer défoncé, un panneau indiquait « _UNIVERSITÉ DE SILVERWOOD »_ et en plus petit _«_ _BIENVENUE »_ , comme si ce dernier mot eut été confidentiel ou réservé à une quelconque élite. Naruto franchit le portail, suivi de prés par son compagnon.

Le campus était immense. Vraiment immense. La place qui leur faisait face devait être au moins aussi grande qu'un terrain de foot et de longs bâtiments de brique rouge l'encerclaient, envahis de lierre pour la plupart. A l'opposé du portail, au bout de la place, il y avait une construction plus grande que les autres, sa façade était couverte de fenêtres. Et apparemment, l'architecte qui avait pensé les plans à l'époque avait un certain goût pour la symétrie.

Les deux survivants –car c'est ce qu'ils étaient- progressaient lentement entre les colonies d'herbes hautes qui s'étaient installées entre les pavés. La brise tiède caressait doucement le visage du blond, chargée d'odeur de terre légèrement humide qui faisait penser à un sous-bois. Une odeur d'automne.

Les rayons du soleil jouaient doucement avec les feuilles rouges, orange et jaunes que le vent faisait onduler. L'ensemble donnait une impression de fin, comme une phase de la vie qui se termine. Le sourire du blond s'agrandit légèrement… il commençait à penser comme Gaara. D'ailleurs, le roux devait certainement aimer ce paysage.

Il tourna légèrement la tête vers son compagnon qui marchait à côté de lui.

Un léger sourire pris place sur les lèvres du blondinet sans vraiment demander d'autorisation. Il aimait le voir sourire en observant les nuages devant le soleil, des centaines de petites étoiles dans les yeux. Il aimait sa façon de marcher, en évitant d'écraser les feuilles mortes sans vraiment y penser…

\- Tu rêves.

Les mots du blond semblèrent faire éclater la petite bulle dans laquelle se trouvait Gaara.

\- Possible… Reste concentré, ajouta-t-il un peu tardivement.

Il aima immédiatement voir cette délicieuse rougeur flotter sur le visage de Gaara, dissimulée à la hâte derrière un voile d'impassibilité.

 _En fait… peut-être bien que je l'aime tout court_. La pensée le prit au dépourvu, un vrai pavé dans la marre de ses réflexions. Il se gratta distraitement la tête, formant sans doute un magnifique épi dans ses mèches blondes. Une autre idée lui vint, saugrenue mais tout de même assez inquiétante. Il lança un coup d'œil inquiet au roux.

 _« Il ne m'a pas entendu hein ?_ pensa-t-il anxieusement. Mais il se reprit aussitôt :

 _Débile, personne ne peux entendre les pensées, même en ayant des yeux lunaires et une beauté parfaite. »_

C'est avec un air dubitatif que Gaara vit son compagnon fait un grand facepalm, produisant un _« fap »_ sonore dans l'air du soir. Le roux fronça les sourcils _(note : oui je sais, Gaara n'a PAS de sourcils)_.

\- Tu te sens bien ?

\- Hein ? Ah… ouai ouai. Ça va. Nickel.

\- ... Ouai.

Un vol d'oiseau passa devant le soleil orangé. Le roux redressa la tête :

\- Au fait… Tu aurais voulu faire quoi si… enfin tu sais… (il fit un geste en direction des bâtiments) tout ça n'avait pas eu lieu ?

\- Je suppose que j'aurais été dans ce genre d'endroit à un moment ou à un autre. Enfin à étudier ce que j'aimerais faire. Ou pas.

\- Hm…

\- En fait, je crois que j'aurais aimé être chanteur, ou musicien. Rockeur.

Naruto croisa les bras derrière sa tête, son esprit déjà transporté vers une autre époque, une réalité alternative.

\- Imagine…

 _« Et c'est parti »_ pensa Gaara non sans une certaine résignation.

\- La scène plongée dans le noir, tu ne sens qu'une guitare vibrer contre toi et tu entends les amplis grésiller. Soudain (son souffle marque un arrêt), des lumières blanches, des milliers de personne sont devant toi, les yeux fixés sur tes mains. Une foule venue juste pour t'écouter (il balaya l'assemblée fictive du regard). _Pour t'écouter_. Ca doit être fantastique.

 _Fantastique._ Ce mot lui parut trop… petit pour exprimer le tumulte d'émotion dans sa poitrine, les frissons dans ses mains. Des étoiles dansaient sur ses iris, un rêve dans ses yeux. Il entendait les batteurs faire pleuvoir les coups, déchainant l'apocalypse sur scène. Le chant des guitares faisant vibrer l'atmosphère, lugubre, susurrant, magnifique. Il sentait les basses faire vibrer sa poitrine, ses os, la cadence anarchique du Metal dans ses veines.

Le rêve éveillé du blond était à des années lumière des pensées de Gaara. Si Naruto rêvait de lumière, Gaara était d'ombre. Il aimait être invisible, discret, insaisissable, neutre, observateur. Le concert ne lui évoquait pas la musique, ni l'adrénaline. Lui était au bas de la scène, entouré par une masse noire, compacte et étouffante. La _foule_ se refermait sur lui. Il était balloté, poussé, écrasé et frappé par des corps et appendices venus de nulle part. _Venus de la foule_. Une transpiration qui n'était pas la sienne lui collant à la peau. Gaara eut des frissons. Comment Naruto pouvait-il rêver de _ça_. _Aimer ça_. Nouveaux frissons. Il se calma puis plaça l'idée dans la boîte _« Question sans réponse »_.

Une boîte avec l'idéogramme _« irritant »_ sur le couvercle.

Naruto et Gaara continuèrent à cheminer côte à côte, chacun perdu dans ses pensées, rêve pour un, cauchemar pour l'autre. L'ombre d'un gigantesque nuage s'abattit sur la place, ramenant sans douceur le duo sur le campus abandonné. Ils cillèrent. C'était dingue comme tout était différent sans les éclats rassurants du soleil… les ombres se faisaient plus grandes et elles semblaient plus noires aussi, ce qui logiquement, aurait du être impossible. Ce nuage fit l'effet d'un avertissement aux survivants, car pire que le crépuscule, il y avait la nuit et pire que la nuit, la nuit noire.

Ils pressèrent le pas.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent à l'entrée du grand bâtiment symétrique. Les quatre larges colonnes de pierre qui soutenaient le préau donnaient à l'édifice un air de Grèce antique. Devant eux, un large couloir divisait entre deux ailes. Une question flottait doucement dans la tête du blond. Etait-ce pire de savoir ce qu'i l'intérieur ou de ne pas savoir ?... Mais Naruto savait. Il savait très bien.

Le blond ne parvint pas à gommer totalement l'appréhension de sa voix.

\- Je déteste entrer dans les bâtiments. C'est… juste … c'est trop…

 _C'est trop quoi ? Triste ?_ _Effrayant ? Horrible ? Malsain ?..._ Tous ces qualificatifs semblaient correspondre, sans qu'aucun ne soit précisément ce que le blond voulait exprimer. Comment décrire une telle sensation ? Entrer dans un appartement, dans une maison, un immeuble, n'importe quoi… c'était comme entrer dans une tombe. On savait toujours… on _sentait_ que quelqu'un était mort dedans. La phrase resta en suspend sans que la brise automnale ne parvienne à l'emporter totalement.

\- Je sais, dit simplement Gaara qui avait parfaitement compris ce que le blond ne parvenait pas à verbaliser.

 _« Mais c'est la meilleur possibilité qu'il nous reste »_ ajouta mentalement le roux, sa pensée aussi perceptible que si il l'avait formulée à voix haute. Les bâtiments étaient de parfaits reflets de ce que l'humanité avait été et de ce qu'elle était devenue. Ils étaient posés là, comme de grandes bêtes mortes, leurs yeux de verre crevés et leurs os de métal témoignant du savoir-faire perdu des hommes. En regardant un peu plus attentivement, on voyait dans les bâtiments toutes les traces de la lutte des gens pour survivre, des traces de feux de camps improvisés, des empreintes de bottes terreuses… et puis il y avait des impacts de balles parfois. La survie était une guerre comme une autre après tout.

Les survivants arrivèrent au pied du bâtiment, déjà grand de l'autre bout de la place mais interminable vu de cette position. Gaara marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de prendre son 9mm en main, imité par Naruto quelques secondes plus tard.

Un couloir s'allongeait devant eux. Il évoquait à Naruto une esquisse de dessin en perspective dont les lignes se rejoindraient au bout du couloir vers un point de fuite inconnu mais menaçant.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment, à l'affut du moindre craquement, claquement ou grognement suspect. Ils progressaient lentement, mètre après mètre sur le sol sale de poussière et de terre, leurs mains tenant toujours fermement mis calmement leurs armes. Le poids du métal, froid contre leur paume, avait quelque chose de rassurant.

Le rez-de-chaussée était _clean_. Pas d'infecté. Le duo arriva au premier étage sans problème. Les bruits de leurs pas se faisaient écho tandis qu'ils montaient prudemment l'escalier. Une fenêtre à carreau leur faisait face, angle droit du « T » que formaient les couloirs. Le rideau était tiré et on pouvait voir les ombres des feuilles s'agiter au travers, lentement. Des trous dans le tissu terni laissaient passer de faibles rayons de soleil qui mettaient en valeur la poussière ambiante.

Un craquement fit voler le silence en éclat. Un nuage masqua le soleil, privant le monde de chaleur. La nudité des murs devint subitement indécente, lacérée. Naruto déglutit, trop bruyamment à son goût. Il s'efforçait de repousser sa peur d'où elle venait, de l'enchaîner au fond de son esprit en bête hideuse et dangereuse.

La brise choisit ce moment pour entrer par la fenêtre du couloir, charriant une odeur de pourriture dont la source n'était clairement pas loin. La bête au fond de son ventre grogna lorsqu'il entendit Gaara relever précautionneusement le chien de son arme.

Soudain, un énorme rat sortit de derrière l'angle du mur pour se précipiter entre les pieds du blond qui émit un hoquet de surprise malgré lui. Il remercia intérieurement le type qui lui avait dit de ne jamais garder le doigt sur la détente, sinon il se serait explosé le pied. Il se serait explosé le pied et aurait fini par crever d'une hémorragie. _Putain de rat._

Mais l'odeur de putréfaction n'avait toujours pas disparut, et ce petit rongeur ne pouvait pas en être la source. Le duo avançait, le blond en tête. Ils tournèrent à l'angle.

Le visage de Naruto perdit brutalement sa couleur. Il se figea. L'odeur ne venait pas d'un infecté, mais d'un cadavre.

Dix ans s'étaient écoulés depuis l'Infection. Après ces dix ans à voir la mort tous les jours, Naruto et Gaara avaient petit à petit cessé de voir des personnes mortes dans les corps. Ils ne voyaient plus dans les cadavres des semblables qui avaient souffert mais des objets à éviter sur la route, parfois porteur de munitions ou de ressources. Les infectés avaient cessé d'être des gens qui s'étaient résignés à mourir (ou pas) pendant que la maladie leur bouffait la moelle mais étaient devenus des monstres à éviter ou à éliminer si besoin. C'était triste, c'était vrai. Mais Naruto… Naruto n'avait jamais pu supporter la vue des enfants.

Au pied du blond, adossé au couloir, une jeune fille gisait dans la poussière. Ses cheveux blonds cendrés se collaient en mèches sales sur son front que la putréfaction avait rendu grisâtre. Il n'y avait surement plus rien derrière ces paupières trop fines et ces joues creusées qui donnaient à la petite l'air d'avoir cent ans.

 _Elle devait avoir 9ans quand … c'est arrivé_ , estima mentalement le roux en jetant un regard inquiet au blond qui palissait à vu d'œil.

Quel était son nom ? Où avait-elle vécu ? Aimait-elle cette barrette dans ses cheveux ? Qui était ses parents ? Est-ce que... Gaara repoussa toutes ces questions au fond de son esprit et les y enferma à double tour. Il se concentra, et la petite fille sans nom redevint un cadavre posé là. C'était presque effrayant de voir avec quelle facilité il réalisait ce tour maintenant.

Mais Naruto fixait toujours le cadavre. Il fixait la petite fille.

Elle avait une large entaille au dessous du coude. La plaie semblait avoir pleuré de nombreux filés de sang qui s'étaient coagulés et séchés depuis des lustres. Au dessous de la blessure, de profondes marques en demi-cercles déformaient et trouaient la chair tendre. Des morsures. De minuscules mains écrasèrent la cage thoracique du blond. Il avait du mal à respirer. Elle… elle avait du essayer de s'amputer elle-même le bras pour… pour arrêter l'infection. Il sentit une goutte de sueur dévaler le long de sa nuque. « _Non. Elle était trop jeune pour tenter de faire ça »._ Une petite voix parla dans le fond de sa tête…. Une petite voix lui susurra que la petite fille ne l'avait pas fait elle-même. Qu'elle n'avait pas voulu qu'on le fasse. Que de grandes mains l'avait tenue. Qu'elle… _STOP._

 _Il ne faut pas y penser. Quesque ça va t'apporter hein ?_ _Rien. Rien du tout_. Naruto sentit son pouls s'accélérer, sa respiration devenir haletante. Sa poitrine prise dans la glace. _Ne pense pas Ne pense pas Ne pense pas Ne pen…_ Mais son esprit s'emballa, et les images défilèrent.

Il vit des mains puissantes saisir des épaules frêles. Il entendit l'air être dépecé par des hurlements trop gros pour une bouche beaucoup trop petite, des notes déchirantes qui débordent, la vie qui est arrachée par les dents d'une scie. Des dents qui… _Stop. Je ne veux pas voir ça. J'en ai pas besoin. Ne pense pas ne réfléchi pas NE PENSE P…_

Le contact d'une main le fit sursauter. Quand était-il tombé à genoux ? Il rouvrit les paupières et son regard fut happé par deux orbes lunaires aux reflets inquiets. Le cadavre disparut, éclipsé par ce regard.

\- On y va.

Gaara tenta d'injecter de la douceur dans sa voix en espérant que son inquiétude et son horreur ne s'y entendraient pas. Il ne fut pas sûr d'y parvenir. Mais ses paroles semblèrent fonctionner et Naruto se releva. Il prit une grande inspiration et se tourna vers le roux.

\- On y va.

 _(Merci d'être resté(e) jusqu'au bout ) ... Je suis plutôt inexpérimentée comme auteure et ce que je vous propose est donc totalement… expérimental_ XD (merci ceux qui ont ri par solidarité) _. En fait, c'est la première fic que je travaille sur une longue période_ et _que je poste._

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une review si la fic vous a plu ou si vous avez une remarque ^^)_

 _A plus tard .') !_

 **P.S : Euh… je suis désolée pour la petite fille.**


End file.
